True Love
by geestory
Summary: Tentang Kyuhyun dan perasaannya dimana ia membenci dan mencintai Siwon diwaktu yang bersamaan/"Aku sangat membencimu won!"/"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun"/Terinspirasi dari lagu PINK-True Love/Wonkyu/ONESHOT


Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
Sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face  
There's no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down  
I know life would suck without you

Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya Kyuhyun meninju bantal yang berada dipelukannya. Bibir tebal dan sexynya terus menggumamkan kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibilang sopan,terlihat seperti memaki seseorang padahal dia hanya sendirian dikamar itu. Pipi gembulnya memerah karena menahan amarah yang ada dihatinya. Ponsel yang berada di meja kecil sebelah tempat tidurnya kembali berdering. Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengangkat telfon tersebut.

"Baby,kumohon maafkan aku,aku benar-benar tidak tahu kalau akan ada acara mendadak." Mohon suara baritone dari seberang sana. "Aku membencimu Won,entah sudah berapa kali kau membatalkan kencan kita. Bersyukurlah kau tidak ada disini,karena aku benar-benar ingin menamparmu sekarang." Dan dengan tidak berkepriponselan Kyuhyun membantingnya kelantai.

Kyuhyun beranjak keluar setelah Donghae menyuruhnya makan,dengan kasar dia mendudukan dirinya dikursi makan dan segera melahap sarapannya. Para member yang melihat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala "apalagi kalau bukan Siwon" itu yang dipikirkan mereka. "Membatalkan janji lagi?" Tanya Kangin akhirnya. "diamlah beruang,aku sedang tidak mood atau kau mau menjadi penggantinya untuk kuhabisi." Kangin yang mendapat kata-kata tidak sopan dari dongsaengnya hanya mendelik kesal,tidak ingin terjadi keributan. Lagi,Siwon mengecawakan hatinya lagi.

At the same time, I wanna hug you  
I wanna wrap my hands around your neck  
You're an asshole, but I love you  
And you make me so mad

I ask myself "Why I'm still here, or where could I go?"  
You're the only love I've ever known  
But I hate you, I really hate you  
So much I think it must be true love

Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas,sudah hampir tiga jam Kyuhyun menunggu Siwon pulang,sendiri didalam apartement mewah Siwon. Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu,dan nyatanya dia menunggu Siwon kembali. 'kenapa kau masih disini Cho Kyuhyun? seharusnya kau pergi saja' maki Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri,Kyuhyun sudah berdiri dan mengambil syalnya,namun satu pertanyaan membuat dirinya kembali menjatuhkan diri disofa. 'aku harus pergi kemana? Siwon satu-satunya yang ingin kutemui sekarang.' Dan Kyuhyun kembali menghela nafas. Kyuhyun berjanji akan memaki Siwon,benar-benar memaki Siwon. Sekali lagi,Siwon mengecewakan hatinya.

Kyuhyun langsung berdiri dan berlari menuju pintu apartement begitu mendengar pintu terbuka,dengan cepat Kyuhyun melingkarkan tangannya dileher Siwon dan memeluknya erat,membuat Siwon hampir terjatuh kebelakang. Siwon tersenyum hangat dan memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun erat. "maaf.." "jangan bicara,aku membencimu,benar-benar membencimu Siwon" Siwon semakin tersenyum lebar mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun yang bertolak belakang dengan kelakuannya. Membencinya,tapi memeluknya semakin erat. "aku juga mencintaimu Kyuhyun" ucap Siwon lembut,membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum dipelukan kekasihnya. 'inikah cinta yang sesungguhnya?' Tanya Kyuhyun dalam hati.

Just once try to wrap your, little brain around my feelings  
Just once please try not to be so mean  
Repeat after me now, R-O-M-A-N-C-E-E-E  
Come on I'll say it slowly (Romance) You can do it, Baby

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kyuhyun tertawa diatas panggung karena kelakuan bodoh kekasihnya yang menari seperti orang gila bersama gank idiotnya,Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Kyuhyun bingung dengan dirinya sendiri,bagaimana bisa dia yang sangat menyukai pria keren dan tenang jatuh cinta pada Siwon,pria setengah idiot yang sulit untuk serius,bahkan banyak yang mengatakan Kyuhyun kadang tertular sikap idiot Siwon. Memikirkannya diatas panggung membuat Kyuhyun tak sadar bahwa Siwon sudah berlari dan memeluknya dari belakang,menciptakan teriakan yang semakin keras dari bangku penonton. Kyuhyun hanya tertawa dan mencoba melepaskan diri kemudian berlari menjauhi Siwon. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membohongi dirinya,dia menyukai kelakuan bodoh Siwon,seperti perasaannya telah membungkus otak kecil Siwon. "Berhentilah membuatmu terlalu berarti untukku hyung" itu yang selalu Kyuhyun katakan dalam hatinya,Kyuhyun hanya terlalu takut untuk mencintai Siwon lebih dalam.

Why do you rub me up the wrong way?  
Why do you say the things that you say?  
Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
But without you I'm incomplete

"Kau lelah?" Tanya Siwon lembut sembari menghirup aroma tubuh Kyuhyun,Kyuhyun tetap memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk,konser dan kegiatan yang baru mereka selesaikan menguras tenaganya. Siwon mengecup tengkuk Kyuhyun lembut,membuat Kyuhyun merasa geli dan menggeliatkan tubuhnya. "Aku mencintaimu,Kyu" bisik Siwon tepat ditelinganya,membuat Kyuhyun menggeliat tak nyaman. "aku lelah hyung" ucap Kyuhyun pelan. "aku tahu" jawab Siwon singkat. Siwon memberikan ciuman-ciuman lembut disekitar leher Kyuhyun,membuat Kyuhyun tanpa sadar mendesah. Tangannya dengan lembut mengelus perut Kyuhyun. "ahhh.." desah Kyuhyun saat Siwon menggigit salah satu titik sensitive dileher putih Kyuhyun dan mengisapnya kuat,membuat tanda merah kebiruan yang susah hilang bersama tanda lainnya. "milikku,semua yang ada padamu milikku." ucap Siwon tegas. Kyuhyun berbalik dan langsung memeluk Siwon erat. Selalu banyak pertanyaan dibenak Kyuhyun. 'kenapa dia membawaku kejalan yang seperti ini?' 'kenapa dia selalu mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu?' 'apa yang akan terjadi dengan kita selanjutnya?' pertanyaan yang selalu dijawab Siwon dengan senyuman dan pelukan. Ini memusingkan untuknya,tapi dia juga tahu dia tak akan merasa sekomplit ini tanpa Siwon.

True love, it must be true love  
Nothing else can break my heart like  
True love, true love, it must be true love  
And no one else can break my heart like you

Kyuhyun tersenyum didalam pelukan Siwon. Malam ini adalah malam terindahnya. Pernikahan yang baru saja digelar sekaligus membuktikan semua pertanyaan dihati Kyuhyun. Siwon membawanya kejalan seperti ini untuk menjadikannya pendamping Siwon,Siwon mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu untuknya agar dia tahu Siwon sangat mencintainya. Matanya kembali melirik cincin yang berkilau indah dijarinya. "Kau bahagia?" Tanya Siwon lembut,tangan besar dan kasarnya mengelus punggung berkeringat Kyuhyun. "sangat,aku sangat bahagia. Aku mencintaimu hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun,memeluk Siwon erat,menyandarkan kepalanya didada bidang Siwon. "aku juga,lebih dari yang kau pikirkan." Dan ya,Siwon adalah cintanya,cinta sesungguhnya karena memang hanya Siwon yang bisa menghancurkan dan merapikan kembali hatinya.


End file.
